


Oral Fixations

by ttsg



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: Dallon just really likes sucking Brendon's dick





	Oral Fixations

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short and kinda shitty

It was no secret that Dallon looked pretty on his knees. It was also how he’d gotten his nickname.

 

“Come on, pretty boy,” Brendon said, trying to push Dallon away but it was really no use. Dallon had a death grip on his hips. He held onto Brendon’s shirt, the material tugging when Dallon was pushed away. Brendon liked the shirt enough to want it to not tear. 

 

“Please, I promise it’ll be good,” Dallon begged, pleading with his eyes as well. He was persistent though, nudging Brendon’s hips, begging, looking like he might end up crying if Brendon said no. How could he say no?

 

“Dude, I’m so sensitive,” he said but he also didn’t stop Dallon when he reached for his jeans, when he unzipped and nuzzled his face against Brendon’s crotch. All he could manage was a groan, his hand going to Dallon’s already messed up hair. 

 

Dallon usually got his way when it came to things like this. Maybe because Brendon was always eager for a warm mouth or hand or maybe it was because Dallon was very good at persuading, knowing exactly what Brendon wanted in that moment. It seemed that Brendon usually enjoyed seeing Dallon on his knees, seeing him be needy. Sensitive or not, it usually didn’t take much arguing. 

 

Brendon could hardly keep himself quiet. There wasn’t a thought in his mind about the potential of getting caught, of someone walking in. Even if they did, if they saw what was happening, he wouldn’t have cared. Suddenly, getting Dallon’s mouth on him was all he could think of. 

 

Brendon cried out when he felt Dallon’s tongue on his cock. It was exploring like it was his first time, like he’d never seen another man’s cock before but they both know that wasn’t true. 

 

“What’s your deal, anyway?” Brendon finally managed to ask, grabbing tight to Dallon’s hair and pushing him away so he could catch his breath. Sensitive and worn out, he still managed to get hard again. Dallon could barely take his eyes off of Brendon’s hard cock.

 

“What do you mean?” Dallon asked, his voice was small and breathy. It sounded like a whine. 

 

“What’s your deal? You’re always asking for this, don’t you want to like, I don’t know, fuck or something?” Brendon asked, closing his eyes and tipping his head back for a moment as he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt wiped and now a little more than desperate. Dallon’s facial expression was making him a little crazy.

 

“Come on, I’m ‘Blowjob Extraordinaire,’” he said, rolling his eyes and leaning again, whining when it forced Brendon to tug on his hair. Dallon didn’t seem to mind the tug because he got his mouth back on Brendon. He was sloppier than usual, drool on his chin and over his lips but neither minded. Brendon cursed at each slight movement, his hand never releasing it’s grip on Dallon’s hair. How could he?

 

Brendon barely even managed a warning when he did come. It shocked him, running through his body and up his spine until he was frozen, only staying conscious because of Dallon’s mouth, easing him through his orgasm not so gracefully. 

 

Dallon pulled back only after he was satisfied, taking pity on Brendon’s rapidly softening cock and pitiful whines. He wiped at his mouth, all trace of come gone from his mouth and lips. He looked pleasantly happy but if Brendon knew anything, he knew that that wouldn’t last long. 

 

Brendon knew that within hours Dallon would be back to begging, asking to please, crying if he couldn’t get his way. 

 

“Where did all of this come from?” Brendon finally asked, sighing as he fixed his pants, hissing at the material over his cock. He didn’t think he’d manage to even piss properly that night with how sensitive he’d become. Dallon just shrugged at the question.

 

“Dunno, something about pleasing others, I guess,” he said, turning to leave after that. 

 

Brendon knew it was more than just pleasing others. Dallon was only like that with him. Not that he’d really complain. Maybe whine a bit but that’s as far as he’d take it. 


End file.
